Team Work Doesn't Always Work
by K.E.R.P
Summary: Three travelers learn that team work isn't all its cracked up to be and that sometimes ,you'll wish you never met each other.
1. Chapter 1

Team Work Doesn't Always Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion: The elder scrolls IV, I own Rolf, Illus, Ra'jarr and some of the characters who are not seen in the game.

The breeze blew thought trees near Lake Rumare; it would have been the most peaceful place in all of Cyrodil, but any chance of peace was ruined by the two people arguing and yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, their faces red with rage. There was a third person standing in the background, her head shaking from side to side,

"_Why do I travel with these idiots again?"_She thought, then having to dodge a fireball, which had been cast by her Breton companion; the fireball had been aimed for her Nord companion and while the Breton was now apologizing with the utmost sympathy, and fear, heaven knew he had every reason to fear the Khajit; he was trying to hide his fear, though not very well. The Khajit was now thinking of many ways to cause as much pain as possible to the Breton mage as well as her Nordic swordsmen friend, who had been laughing at the whole event.

"Illus you idiot you nearly hit _me_ with that fireball of yours and Rolf, you think that is funny!"

"Well, to be honest Ra'jarr, it was petty funny an' all-Ahhh!" A flame Atronach appeared in front of the now screaming Rolf, summoned by Ra'jarr. This was the reason why Illus and Rolf were afraid of the Khajit women. Every time someone pissed her off she would either draw her long sword and attack them or get one of her summons to do it, both of these possibilities were painful and could end in serious injury for the person who ticked her off. Her temper was one of the many reasons why the group were in their current situation, they had no money. This was because they were constantly having to pay fines when Ra'jarr attacked someone out of anger, because the Nord had a love of booze and got drunk almost every night and because Illus had to be in charge of the money and while he was by far the most responsible, he was at best a pushover. He wouldn't let Ra'jarr go to jail, he would let Rolf drink and when he did try to tell them not to do these things, his words would fall on deaf ears. So now the group had to look for any kind of quest that would bring in some money.

After the Breton and Nord had been beaten and yelled at, the group continued their search for a quest they, asked around the imperial city, but had no luck. It soon became dark and the group found no quest and hadn't a piece of gold to their names. Tired and hungry, the group made camp in a nearby cave.

"Well at least things can't get any worse!"Illus yelled, raising is arms into the air.

"We're out of food."The Nord added, sounding nervous.

"WHAT!" Illus and Ra'jarr yelled in unison, starring at their Nordic friend, both had shock and anger on their faces. Illus became calm, his eye right began twitching.

"Rolf, remember how I gave you half our remaining gold yesterday?" The mage began questioning the Nord, knowing where it would lead.

"Um...yeah, of course I do!"Rolf sounded even more nervous now.

"Do you remember that I asked you to buy food with it?"

"Oh, well I kinda spent the gold on something else-"

"-What did you spend it on Rolf, _what_ could be more important then the basic needs?!"Anger was easily heard in there Berton's voice.

" Well I-I went to the Feed Bag to buy the food, just like you said, but I sorta spent it, I didn't mean to but I-"

"-You spent it on _ale _didn't you!"

"... yes." he began to stare at his feet, much like a child.

"Well at least we have the food which Ra'jarr brought, right?"Illus stared at Ra'jarr, hope glittering in is his, he knew she would have brought some food, she wouldn't have been so selfish or a idiotic as Rolf, she would have remembered to get something to eat.

"Um...well-"

"-_What_ did you send it on?" Illus' head was hung in dismay, how could his friends do this? Were they really that lacking in brains?

"A new dagger."Illus looked down in despair, there was no way that his 'friends' were normal people, a normal person would have got the food because it was important, not spent their hard earned, and very little money, on ale or weapons, he had nearly given up on any chance that they had basic morals or working brains for that matter.

"Well that's just _great,_ we have no money and no food!"

The group sat around the dieing fire, cold air blew in sending chills down their spines. The cave did not make a good place to sleep. They were out in the open and anything could come in and attack them, but it was better then nothing.

"I'm starving, hey Illus, don't you have some alchemy ingredients we could eat?" The Breton stared at Rolf, his left eye twitching.

"Unless you feel like eating blood grass or a Daedric heart, then no I don't have anything you can eat! Even if I did do you think I would waste it on you!"

"Sorry for asking." Rolf turned away from Illus," Hey where did Ra'jarr go?"Said the Nord.

The Khajit was outside the cave, looking at a nearby person, he looked like a merchant and a weak one at that.

"I think I have found an answer to our problem." She pointed to the merchant, her cat like eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Think I get the idea."A grin appearing on Rolf's face.

"Stop it you two! We're not criminals, we will not go down to that level, we're better then that!"

"Come on, its one little robbery, no harm in it." Said the Khujit, a sweet little smile on her face.

"And anyway, look at him, he can afford to spare a few coins, and some food by the size of him."A more sly grin appeared on the Nord's face.

The merchant was riding a horse, a black, horse at that, which would have cost a pretty penny to get. His clothes were made of Velvet and other expensive materials, he had many bag, most looked like they were carrying weapons. Some on the over hand, were carrying food and this is what the group was looking for.

"Rolf, what matters is that we would be stealing and that is wrong, if you two have any morals you would-you're not listening are you?"His friends were once again ignoring his advice, they were going to rob the man and there was nothing he could do.

"Well fine! You two can go and steal if you want, I will stay here and knowing that I still have some morals and that I will do the right thing!"

"Okay then, more for us!"

Rolf and Ra'jarr left the cave and began to follow the merchant, waiting for the best moment to strike, they followed him deeper into the forest, avoiding being seen by him or any violent creatures which may dwell there. The merchant stopped at by a river to set up camp.

"Now's our chance!"Said Ra'jarr, eyes fixed on the merchant and his belongings. They jump from the bushes weapons at the ready, the merchant turned around, seeing the two people about to attack, he yells "Guards, guards, bandits!"Two imperial guards appear from the forset, sheilds and swords in hand. The Nord and Khujit back away from them, looking for a way out.

"Oh crap, this is bad, what should do?!" Rolf turned to Ra'jarr, hoping that she would have a plan ready for this kind of situation.

The Khujit turned to Rolf, "Do not worry, I have a plan for an event like this."

"Great, I knew you would have Ra'jarr, what is it?"

"We run like like hell!" Said, running in the opposite, her friend close on her heels, as well as the guards.

The two ran as farst as they could, trying to escape the guards to no avail, and eventually ran into a high cilff which they could not climb, the guards had them cornered, they were in serious trouble. The Nord began pleading to the guards.

"I'm sure we can talk this out, right? We're all good people here and you'll understand what we did, wont you?" His plead lay on deaf ears as he and Ra'jarr were carried off to the imperial prison because they could not pay the fine.

Illus was watching from the trees, having seen what had happened to his comrades, he began to think over if he should help them or not. They were his friends, but they should have listened to him and also, to help them meant breaking into the imperal prison, that was something no sane man would do, but they were his friends, they had always been there for each other for better, or, in most cases, worse, they were the ones who never left him behind before and he'd be damned if he left them in jail."I know that I'll regret, but I have to help them!" He said, heading off into the prison, not looking back, ready to, hopefully, to save his friends.

--

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Team Work Doesn't Always Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion: The elder scrolls IV, I own Rolf, Illus, Ra'jarr and some of the characters who are not seen in the game.

Illus had followed the guards, as well a his friends to the outskirts of the imperial prison and was now contemplating how to get in. A frontal approach was out of the question because the guards would see him for sure, what good would it be to him or his friends if he was caught and thrown into jail as well? The funny thing was that while he had heard of people trying to break out of jail, he had never heard of anyone trying to break _into_ one.

"Those two better be grateful for this!"Illus thought.

He was risking life and limb for two people who were his friends, but had ignored his warnings and got themselves into this mess. If and when he freed them, he was so going to say 'I told you so' to them so many times and never let them forget about this. He got into the prison though a secret passage in the sewers,with only a few problems, mainly rats, goblins and the occasional undead attacking him, one of which had torn a part of his mages clock. A few guards standing watch, he had nearly been caught on a few occasions, he was thankful that he had learnt the cloak spell, that had got him out of those near fatal situations. When he got out of the sewers, he was in a prison, thankful he had allot of lockpicks and got out.

Inside one of the cells sat Rolf and in the one opposite to him was Ra'jarr. They both looked worse for wear, Rolf having one black eye, which made him look even more of a thug and looking and Ra'jarr having a burnt tail.

"You know what Ra'jarr?" Rolf said, lifting his head up.

"What is it Rolf?" Her voice sounded tired and angry.

"This is all _your _fault!" His tone accusing.

"How is this my fault Rolf?"

"It was your idea, that's how its your fault!"

"You didn't _have _to listen to me, you could have stayed with Illus!" Ra'jarr began thinking."Wait, Illus is still out there, he'll come and save us!"

"That's if he knows whats happened! Even if he _did_ know, he may not care what happens to us!"

Ra'jarr and Rolf began thinking about they friend and how they treated him, they never listened to him and he was always having to clean up after them, so why would he want to save them, without them he would have more money and less trouble. The pair became quite, realising how they had treated Illus and how he had been right about this.

Illus entered the prison and began looking for his comrades cell by cell, with each cell he looked in, it became harder to search for them because the guards were becoming more aware of his presents there._ 'Well at least things can't get worse!'_ Illus had been far from right, because while Illus had stopped for that short period of time, a guard had spotted him in the hallway.

"You there, what do you think you're doing there?!" The guard yelled after spotting him, his sword and shield at the ready.

_'I just had to jinx it, didn't I!'_Illus began running away from the guard, only to run into a dead end, he was going to have to talk his was out of this,_ 'I'm doomed, aren't I?"_

" Who're you and what you doin' here?" Illus looked at the guard, he was big and bulky but dumb as a rock with a crack in it._ 'Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems.' _Iluus thought to himself.

"Well you see sir a...um...a thief stole my um...my horse and I was looking for a guard to report it to you see!" Illus made the lie up on the spot.

"Oka', where did this thief steal it at?" The guard looked at Illus eyebrows raised. _'_

_Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought.'_ Illus thouhgt/

"Its was...outside the waterfront sir! I tried to find a guard but there wasn't one in sight, so I came here!"

_'Please, please let him buy it, please let this work gods, I swear if you do I'll never do anything morally wrong again!' _Illus pleaded in his mind.

"So the ho'se was stolen that the Fron' then. Any idea where 'e was headin'?" The guard had brought the story._ 'Thank gods, thank you!'_

"Um..I think he was heading to Anvil, I-I can't be sure." His nerves were getting the better of him, he was sweating and, if this guard was a bit smart, he would have been in big trouble by now, lucky he wasn't and took the bait.

"I'll go an' inform me higher up 'bout this sir, no need t' worry, the guard are on the case!" The guard ran off with in an abundance of energy and knightly chivalry."

Well that was...interesting, to say the least." Illus paused for a moment,thinking about how much trouble the guard would be in for this, then moved on down the prison.

It was getting darker in the outside world ,from what Ra'jarr and Rolf could see outside their tiny windows, and there still had been no sign that Illus was going to save them."So...what do we do now Ra'jarr?" Asked the Nord, sounding extremely bored.

The khujit woman looked up from the floor."We do the only thing we can do...we wait." The Nord stared at her, his eyes widen."

We wait! Is that you can think of?!"Rolf yelled at he top of his lungs."Do you have a better idea that you would care to tell me Rolf?" There a long silence."I thought not."

Illos ran down the long hallway of the prison, as he ran he could hear faint noises echoing down the hall, as he got closer to them, they became clearer, until he knew that the noises were voices and they belonged to his friends. He sped up his pace, reaching their cells a few moments later.

"Rolf...Ra'jarr...are you okay?" He was having to catch his breath, he was never good at running and got breathless easily."Well, we're bored, but fine apart from that Illus."Ra'jarr said, sounding relieved.

"Hi Illus, buddy! You came back for us, I knew you would! By the way, do you got anything to eat? this place doesn't have any decent food." Illus would have shot his 'friend' in the face with a fireball but didn't due to lack of magic power.

"Rolf, shut up." Ra'jarrs glared at the Nord, eyes glowing with anger.

"Okay, okay shutting up!" This was one of the times Illus was glad for Ra'jarr being so scary, when Rolf had settled down, he could hear footsteps coming their way.

"Guys, I think someones heading this way!"Illus looked for a place to hid, he couldn't clock himself with a spell because he had used all his power, he looked around his surroundings and to his surprise, and luck, there was a barrel to his left that was just big for him to fit into."

Hey Karl, you hear somthin'?" There were two guards were coming from what they could hear.

"Yeah, I think it came from over here!" Illus turned to the barrel and jumped into, not forgetting to put the lid back on of course. The guards were now by his friends cell, one was a huge man that looked like a cave man in armor the other was short and very...feminine to say the least, yet you could tell he was really a man by his lack of chest and deep voice."Nothing here apart for some prisoners, you were hearing things John.

" The two left, but could still be heard talking,"you were to Karl!"

"Okay Illus, its clear" Illus jumped out of the barrel, covered in what could only be described as trash.

"No one say anything!" He glared at the two, his eyes saying 'laugh and its a fireball to the head'. Illus took out some lock-picks and proceed to help his friend, after about an hour and forty lock-picks they were finally free.

"Okay, now which way do we go to get get outta here?" Illus looked around for a while, trying to remember where he had come from."That way." He said pointing to his in front of him.

Illus lead his two friends to the hidden passage he had used, barley dodging the guards that were standing watch, but they made to the cell with the hidden passage. After a few they had reach the outside world. The sun shone brightly as they left the sewers, they had to cover their eyes from the bright light."That is the last time I travel in a sewer! That was something I didn't need!" Ra'jarr just sighed with relief, she was glad to out of the prison. Illus turned around to his friends a small grin on his face."You know...I hate to say but-" Rolf stopped him."Don't say it! I'm warning you!"All Illus did was grin even wider. "I told you sooo...you should have listened to me!" All Rolf and Ra'jarr could sigh and listen to their friends ranting."You're never going to live this down are you?" He nodded his head. The three contiued on, heading into the imperisl city, while they had no food and no money, they had each other and that is what matters.

--

AN: I give credit to Sideshow Bob Roberts for this story, thank you for beating Bob!


End file.
